Tactik  Un Vrai Death Note
by jetblack1979
Summary: Nicole met la main sur un véritable Death Note. Compte-t-elle s'en servir pour faire le bien ou le mal ?


TACTIK – UN VRAI DEATH NOTE

Salut. Ce fanfic crossover de Tactik et Death Note est base un video parodie de Smosh. Tactik et Death Note appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs, alors, pas de poursuite judiciaire, SVP. Merci et Bonne lecture.

Nous retrouvons Nicole Bourget-Bergeron qui se promenait dans les rues de la ville de Valmont. Elle semblait s'ennuyer.

- Maudit que j'm'ennuie. J'aimerais ça que quelque chose d'extraordinaire se produise à Valmont de temps en temps. Par exemple, du genre surnaturel, pensa-t-elle.

Comme si elle avait formulait un souhait, un livre noir tomba du ciel et atterrissait proche d'elle.

- C'est quoi, ça ?, se demanda Nicole.

Elle prit le livre noir dont le titre sur la page couverture était écrit "Death Note". Elle feuilletait le livre et découvrit un règlement à l'arrière de la page couverture.

- Si vous écrivez le nom complet d'une personne dans ce livre, cette personne mourra dans les 5 secondes. La cause de la mort sera toujours l'étouffement… Ben oui, pensa-t-elle de façon sceptique.

Elle vit soudain une femme qui se faisait voler son sac à mains par un homme habillé d'un chapeau haute-forme, d'un costume de gentlemen noir et conduisant un véhicule utilisé uniquement par les personnes handicapées.

- Aidez-moi, SVP ! Quelqu'un essaie de voler mon sac !, cria la femme.

Malheureusement, personne ne voulait l'aider et le voleur s'enfuyait avec le sac à mains de la femme.

- Mon nom est Francis Doyonus, le bandit handicapé le plus notoire de l'est du Québec, s'exclama-t-il et il se mit à ricaner diaboliquement.

Nicole décida de faire un essai avec le livre.

- Voyons voir… Francis Doyonus, pensa-t-elle.

Après avoir écrit le nom du voleur dans le cahier, elle vérifia les 5 secondes avec sa montre tandis que le voleur continuait de ricaner. Les 5 secondes étaient passées et rien ne semblait se passer.

- Hum, j'savais bien que c'était juste des farces, tout ça, pensa Nicole.

Le voleur continuait de ricaner, jusqu'à que soudainement, il arrêta de ricaner, se mit les mains sur son cou et commençait à s'étrangler. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait en ce moment.

- Non, c'est pas possible, pensa-t-elle de façon étonnée.

Francis mourut finalement après s'être étranglé suffisamment et son véhicule heurta un arbre, causant une petite mini-explosion. Deux jeunes garçons, MiKaël Vesko et Diego Molina, étaient témoins de la scène.

- As-tu vu ça, Diego ? Cet homme est mort en s'étranglant lui-même, dit le jeune homme.

- Ayoye ! Je ne savais pas que c'était possible de s'étrangler soi-même, ajouta le deuxième homme.

Nicole contempla le livre, convaincue finalement de son pouvoir.

- Nom de Zeus !, pensa-t-elle.

Elle rejoignait ses amis Frida Desmarais-Rondeau et Mathis Bresson et elle leur expliquait ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui.

- Alors, tu écris le nom d'une personne dans ce cahier, et elle meurt ?, demanda la jeune fille.

- D'un étouffement, répondit son amie.

- Du genre, ils s'étouffement eux-mêmes ?, questionna le jeune garçon.

- Ouais, d'une manière ou d'une autre…, dit la jeune fille.

- Je croyais que c'était impossible de s'étouffer soi-même, se plaignait Frida.

- Ouais ! Prouve-le-nous ! Écris mon nom dedans !, s'exclama Mathis.

- D'accord, approuva Nicole.

Elle commença à écrire le nom de son ami dans le livre.

- Bresson, ça prend deux s, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda la jeune fille.

- Oui, répondit le jeune garçon.

Elle finit d'écrire le nom de son ami dans le cahier et attendit 5 secondes. Après ce temps écoulé, rien ne semblait se produire.

- J'savais bien que c'était des farces, ton affai…, se plaignait Mathis avant de commencer à s'étrangler.

- Oh mon Dieu !, s'exclama Frida, terrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait en ce moment.

Le jeune garçon continuait de s'étrangler.

- S'il te plait… Arrête-ça…, supplias-t-il.

Paniquée, la jeune fille feuilletait le livre pour trouver une solution sur comment arrêter ceci. Malheureusement, elle n'en trouvait aucune.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, dit Nicole.

Mathis finissait par mourir après s'être suffisamment étrangler. L'amie de Nicole était horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Nicole, tu dois te débarrasser de ce truc !, supplia-t-elle.

- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas, Frida ? Avec ce livre, je peux changer le monde ! Je peux nettoyer ce monde de toutes ses vermines… Comme les tueurs en série, les cambrioleurs et la distribution de Degrassi. Je vais purifier ce monde ! Et personne ne m'en empêchera !, expliqua Nicole tandis qu'on la voyait tuer tous les tueurs en série (Ex : un tueur déguisé en Ghostface s'étranglait lui-même tandis qu'il poursuivait sa victime), les cambrioleurs (Ex : un cambrioleur s'étouffait dans le sac qu'il utilisait pour voler de l'argent) et la distribution de Degrassi (Ex : Le couple Drew Torres et Katie Matlin s'étouffaient en mettant trop de cornichons dans leurs bouches) juste en écrivant le nom dans le cahier.

- Je… Suis… La Justice !, s'exclama-t-elle juste avant de commencer à rire de façon diabolique, ce qui terrifie son amie.

La mère de Nicole arrivait dans le salon lorsque sa fille s'arrêtait de rire.

- Veux-tu bien te taire par ici ? Je ne peux pas entendre Les Feux de l'Amour à cause de ton rire stupide !, ordonna sa mère.

- Tu n'as plus d'ordres à me donner, maman !, dit Nicole.

Elle se mit à écrire le nom de sa mère dans le cahier et surveillait les 5 secondes. Frida ne fit qu'observer impuissante à la scène.

- Tu vas mourir, maman !, s'exclama-t-elle.

5 secondes plus tard, rien ne se produisit.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai écris ton nom complet ici ! Regarde!, se demanda Nicole en montrant le nom de sa mère dans le cahier à sa mère, dont le nom était écrit tout simplement "Maman".

- Mon nom n'est pas "maman", abrutis !, répliqua sa mère.

- Je t'ai appelée maman toutes ces années, et je ne connais même pas ton vrai nom ?, se questionna-t-elle.

- Et tu ne le connaîtras jamais !, dit la mère avant de rire de façon triomphale et à faire sa sortie spectaculaire en lançant une boule fumigène.

- Oublions ça ! J'ai du pain sur la planche !, s'exclama-t-elle de façon diabolique.

Deux mois plus tard, on retrouvait Nicole et Frida dans un restaurant en train de manger des frites et des hamburgers tandis qu'elles écoutaient les nouvelles à la télévision du restaurant.

- D'après des sources, tous les criminels au monde sont morts, expliqua la présentatrice de nouvelles.

- Félicitations, Nicole. C'est génial !, félicita son amie.

- Ce n'est pas assez…, se plaignait la jeune fille.

- Mais tu as tuée tous les criminels du monde entier !, lui rappela Frida.

- Et lui, dans tout ça ?, demanda Nicole en pointant le doigt vers Carl Bresson, le frère du défunt Mathis Bresson, qui se mettait à draguer une autre fille après sa rupture avec Émilie Clermont.

- Bon, c'est vrai que Carl est un gros con. Mais à ce que je sache, il n'a pas commis de crimes majeurs, répondit son amie.

- Non, mais il ne cesse de draguer les filles comme si, pour lui, toutes les filles étaient des nounounes. Il est temps que Carl Bresson mange sa claque. Et j'ai justement l'instrument qu'il faut pour lui la donner, s'exclama la jeune fille.

Elle sortit le Death Note, écrivit le nom de Carl et, 5 secondes plus tard, Carl mourut en s'étranglant lui-même.

- Bien fait pour lui !, dit Nicole.

Frida était horrifiée par ce que Nicole venait juste de faire.

- Mais voyons donc, ce n'était même pas un criminel !, répliqua son amie.

- Il drague les filles sans aucune considération pour elles. Pour moi, c'est un crime, dit la jeune fille.

- Tu dois arrêter ça, Nicole. Tu ne peux plus jouer à Dieu !, s'exclama-t-elle.

Soudainement, un livre blanc tomba du ciel et atterrissait sur la table proche de Frida. La jeune fille prit le livre blanc dont le titre sur la page couverture était écrit "Life Note". Elle feuilletait le livre et découvrit un règlement à l'arrière de la page couverture.

- Écrivez le nom d'une personne qui est morte, et elle ressuscitera, dit Frida en lisant à voix haute le règlement.

Elle écrit le nom de Carl Bresson sur le livre pour essayer et Carl Bresson revint à la vie aussitôt sans même se douter ce qui venait de lui arriver.

- Je vois à quoi tu joues ! Tu crois que c'est toi qui décide qui va vivre et qui va mourir ?, s'exclama Nicole avec colère.

C'est ainsi qu'une bataille d'écriture commença entre les 2 amies. Chacune écrivait plusieurs fois le nom de Carl dans leurs cahiers respectifs tandis que le jeune homme subissait plusieurs fois les pouvoirs des deux cahiers.

- Tu ne me battras jamais !, cria la jeune fille.

- Si ! Je te battrai !, répliqua son amie.

- D'accord !, ajouta la jeune fille tandis qu'elle écrivait un autre nom que celui de Carl.

Nicole montrait le nom de Frida écrit dans le Death Note à son amie.

- Sale enfant de chienne !, s'exclama Frida tandis qu'elle écrivait un autre nom que celui de Carl.

La jeune fille montrait le nom de son amie écrit dans le Life Note à son amie.

- Pff ! Qu'est-ce que ça va me faire ?, demanda Nicole.

- Tu verras !, répondit Frida.

Nicole remarquait quelque chose d'étrange. En ôtant le couvre-livre du Death Note, elle découvrit trop tard que le cahier dont elle a écrit le nom de Frida n'était pas le Death Note, mais le Life Note.

- Non !, s'exclama-t-elle.

Son amie révélait, en ôtant le couvre-livre du Life Note, qu'elle avait écrit le nom de la jeune fille dans le Death Note. Elle avait changé les couvre-livres des deux cahiers sans que Nicole s'en aperçoive.

- Le vieux truc de l'échange discret, dit-elle.

5 secondes plus tard, Nicole se mettait à s'étrangler elle-même et mourut aussitôt tandis que Frida se mit à rire de façon diabolique.

Morale de l'histoire : Les livres sont dangereux. Jouez plus à des jeux vidéo.

FIN

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire. Merci beaucoup.


End file.
